


Just Dancing

by Sweet_Tangerine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, M/M, canon-verse, dean and cas fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tangerine/pseuds/Sweet_Tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes that Cas doesn't know how to dance and he decides to teach him some moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I am posting so if you decide to read it, I appreciate feedback! And thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy <3

       The country music floated up to Dean’s ears as he tried to continue sleeping without being disturbed. He tossed and turned squishing his pillows to his ears trying to block out the twanging guitars, but it just wouldn't stop.

        “Dammit Sam,” Dean mumbled as he reluctantly got out of bed. He walked through the hallways of the bunker finally finding the source of the music. Sam was in the main room nodding his head along to the beat while making breakfast.

        “Sam!” Dean yelled over the music, “You’ve been playing that damn music twenty-four seven ever since you got that damn stereo!”

        “Oh!” Sam ran to the stereo and turned down the music so it was barely audible, “Did I wake you?” Sam scrunched up his eyebrows in concern.

        “Uhhh yeah.” Dean said, annoyed. Just once he would like to get a good night’s rest.

        “Sorry, but it’s good you’re up anyway. I’m going down to do some research for a case, could be a while, but I thought you could maybe stay here, see if you could find anything in the Men of Letters books about a portal into heaven.”

        “I guess it’s worth a shot,” Dean yawned and wiped a hand across his face.

        “Oh and I called Cas, I thought he’d be more use to us if he’s here helping you look through these books,” Sam gestured to the rows and rows of bookshelves filling the room.

        “Yeah,” Dean said distantly, still half-asleep.

        “Okay, I’m heading out, Cas should be here soon.” And with that Sam left Dean to himself, with lots and lots of reading to do.

**********

        Dean sat for an hour and a half just _reading_ finding nothing about a portal into heaven that has the ability to follow Metadouche around. That’s when Cas appeared knocking on the bunker door.

       “Come on in, Cas!” Dean hollered, rubbing his eyes.

       “Hello Dean.”

       “Well I need a break.”

       “But Dean I just got here, we may be more productive if we begin working n-”

       “I _said_ I need a break,” Dean said emphasizing his words, and stopping Cas from protesting. “I’ll just have a beer and relax, then we can start researching again, okay?”

        “Alright,” Cas sighed.

Dean went to the fridge and got a beer, “You want one Cas?” he asked.

        “No thank you.”

        Dean sat back down in his chair, Cas still awkwardly standing at the foot of the stairs. Dean eyed the stereo, tempted to put on some music. Although, he didn’t want to play just his stuff so he thought he could ask Cas what he liked, if he even liked music.

        “Hey Cas,” Dean began, swiveling in his chair, “you want to listen to some music?”

        “I don’t really have a preference,” Cas droned.

        “Oh come on you gotta like _something._ Just tell me.”

        “Well, I always have found the traditional rock and roll artist Elvis to have a pleasurable sound.”

        “Elvis,” Dean repeated. He would never admit it, but Elvis had always been a guilty pleasure of his. He even had an Elvis playlist on his phone to listen to when he got the blues.  Dean walked up to the stereo and plugged in his phone, selecting his “Elvis” playlist. The music filled the room and Cas smiled when he heard the first few notes of _Hound Dog_ spill from the speakers. Dean, feeling warm and relaxed from the beer he had been drinking, began to dance. He bent his knees and shook them in and out while rotating his arms all the while keeping to the beat. Cas smiled when he watched Dean dance but he just stood there tapping his foot not joining in.

        “Come on Cas, dance!” Dean smiled invitingly.

        “Oh I- I don’t really know how-“

        “Well then I’ll teach you!” Dean pursed his lips and shook his hips as he walked toward Cas. He grabbed his hand and yanked it pulling him closer. “Just copy me.” Dean said shaking his hips and shoulders side to side in unison. Cas began mechanically moving his shoulders up and down, seemingly unable to move his hips more than a few centimeters.  “Come on Cas, let loose!” Dean yelled. He placed his hands on Cas’ hips, giving him goosebumps, and began shaking them for him, hoping he would pick up the movements; and he did. He was less mechanical after Dean’s adjustment and began dancing more relaxed, even putting his own spin on the original move. The song ended and Dean applauded Cas, “Not bad, not bad at all,” he smiled. Cas couldn’t help but return the smile, his blue eyes shining with this new-found movement.

 _Well it’s one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, now go cat go, but don’t you step on my blue suede shoes._ The song began.

       Dean stood on his toes and began to dance like he had seen Elvis dance in the past; swinging his arms from one side to the other, the rest of his body following suit.  Cas studied Dean’s movements before trying to mimic them and Dean laughed at Cas’ failed attempts. He almost tripped over his own feet when trying to spin in a circle like Dean had; but Dean had caught him and steadied him before continuing to dance to the beat.  When the song ended, breathless laughter filled the silence before the next song began.  The slow piano lulled throughout the room and there was a strange stillness until Dean acted on impulse and walked over to Cas, nearly pressing their bodies together when he wrapped his arms around his waist.

        “Dean, I’m not sure if I’m comfortable-”

        “Shh,” Dean hushed him, “we’re just dancing.” He flashed his pearly white smile and Cas couldn’t help but say yes to Dean, looking deep into his bright green eyes. When has he ever said no?  So Cas placed his hands first awkwardly on Dean’s muscular shoulders. Dean put his own hands over Cas’ and slid them down his body to his hips, then replaced his hands to where they had been. Dean’s body felt warm to Cas’ light touch. They began swaying to the slow melody of _Can’t Help Falling in Love._   Dean rested his head on Cas’ shoulder and his breath was warm on Cas’ neck giving him goosebumps.

        “But I can’t help falling in love with you,” Dean sang along in a quiet voice. Cas smiled and in that moment was _very_ thankful for Elvis.

       Suddenly, as the end of the song approached Cas attempted to do something he had seen once; he gripped Dean’s hip with one arm and the other wrapped around his back. He swung his body dipping him perfectly. Dean gasped at the quick movement but a smile crept across his face as he realized just how _fucking smooth_ Cas really was. Cas swung Dean back up and Dean closed the few inches that were left between them, locking their lips together. Cas was shocked not knowing what to do and he could feel Dean smiling against his lips.

        “Just relax, Cas,” Dean paused, pulling away, “it’s just like dancing.” Cas noticed how many more freckles dotted Dean’s cheeks when he was standing this close. His heart beat fast as Dean placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Cas’ mouth, causing him to inhale sharply. Dean chuckled, loving the effect he had on the ex-angel. Cas caught Dean off guard as he closed the space between their lips, sending an electric current throughout his body.  Cas gripped Dean tighter as he lost himself in Dean’s warm breath and soft lips. Dean ran his hands up Cas’ back and tangled them in his hair, pulling only slightly, pushing Cas’ lips firmer onto his own. Cas hummed with pleasure before he pulled away, his panting breath filled the comfortable silence between them.

       “Just dancing?” Cas asked, smirking.

       “Well,” Dean shrugged as he walked to the table to take a swig of beer, “We should probably start researching…” Dean trailed off; research was the last thing on his mind as he looked into Cas’s bright blue eyes.

      “Are you sure you don’t have any more moves that you can teach me?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

Dean swept over to Cas and threw his arm around his waist pulling him close.  Just barely brushing his smirking lips over Castiel’s, he whispered, “I’m sure I can think of something.”


End file.
